Forbidden Love
by Aile Whittle
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in London, then goes back to his house for dinner. She ends up staying 4 a week. Can she cope with the 'toddling'consequences? R&R but no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Forbidden Love.

Harry Potter Fanfic

Rated R for sexual content and lude language/conduct.  
Me: Okay boys and girls, now, who owns Harry Potter?  
Boys&Girls: JK ROWLING!  
Me: Very good, you each get a gold star, YAY!

Hermione walked slowly down the avenue. All the bookstores were sold out of her favorite book! Downtrodden, she walked with her head down, not bothering to greet the people that walked by with a smile. She spotted booted feet standing right in front of her. She stopped and looked up. "Draco!" she gasped. He was wearing a light gray sweater and black slacks with dragon hide boots. His eyes, astonishingly gray and usually scornful, shown surprise and awe. He stood there staring at her wordlessly. She had on a light pink sweater, slung low over her shoulders giving Draco subtly hints on what lied beneath. Her pants were low-rise hip huggers showing off her curves. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny. Draco's heart beat mercilessly against his breast-bone, his breath became shallow. "H-hi..." he finally muttered. Hermione blinked. She looked down and gasped again. "How did you get that book!?" she asked incredulously, pointing to his hand which was holding the book she longed for. "O-oh....I ordered it. I just came to London to pick it up..." he said, holding up 'Midnight Voices' my John Saul. Hermione's eyes lingered on the black book a moment before dropping back down. "That's what I should do, order it. None of the stores have it in stock..." she muttered as she adjusted her shoulder bag then stepped away from Draco. He watched her as she walked past him, then suddenly reached out and grabbed her elbow, stopping her. "What do..." she started but one look into his steely gray eyes silenced her. He held the book out to her. "Take it." he said simply. "Oh...I can't! It's yours!" she said surprised. "Take it, Hermione!" he repeated, thrusting the book into her hands. "T-thank you!" she said, flustered by his kindness, but then she stopped. "Wait....'Hermione' not 'Granger'?" she asked. Draco smiled at her, not just his mouth, but his eyes smiled as well. Unbiddingly, Hermione's cold heart towards Draco instantly warmed. Her eyes flew downwards to his pale hand which was still holding the book in her hands, then back up to his ever gray eyes. He gazed down at her and continued to smile. "Draco?" came a woman's voice. Malfoy closed his eyes and grimaced. "Draco! There you are!" said a pretty woman who placed her hand on his shoulder. Hermione quickly remembered her manners. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." she said, smiling. "Who is your pretty, young friend, Draco?" asked Narcissa Malfoy. A faint blush stained Draco's pale cheeks as he looked to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, from school." he replied, still staring raptly at her. "Oh, a Slytherin?" his mother asked. "No, Gryffindor." he answered quietly. "Well, it's almost time for dinner! Why don't you join us, Miss Granger?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "Uh...I'd..." Hermione stuttered. Her heart was beating very fast and her throat was dry. She couldn't answer! Draco looked to Hermione, suspended on her every word. Would she say yes? He wondered to himself. Hermione's eyes traveled from Narcissa's to her son's eyes. Was it just her or were his eyes asking, no pleading, with her to join them? She felt her cheeks warming then positively glowing. A mind full of rational thoughts said NO but something about the way Draco was looking at her banished rationality. She found herself nodding and quickly remembered that this is Malfoy...she would have to be on guard. Draco smiled, apparently pleased with her answer. Narcissa led the two young adults to her car. "Draco! What about your father?" Hermione hissed in his ear. "Don't worry. He's gone for a few weeks and tonight Mother is leaving to join him. Don't worry!" He repeated quietly. Then he did something he never thought he'd do. He slipped his pale hand into Hermione's. She quickly snatched her hand away. "Don't..." she said quietly. "Why not?" came Draco's voice softly in her ear. She turned to look at him incredibly. "I'm a mudblood, remember?" she answered, glaring defiantly up at Draco. He flinched noticeably when she said mudblood. He sighed softly and reached his hand up to cup her chin gently. It was Hermione's turn to flinch. "I don't hate you, Hermione..." he said softly, sorrow etched plainly on his finely chiseled face. Draco tilted her head up slightly and did yet another thing he could have never seen himself doing...he kissed Hermione, his lips fully on hers. Hermione, shocked at his behavior, took a minute to respond. She felt his tongue slide silkily across her lips so she immediately parted them for him. "Mmmm..." Draco moaned quietly. Hermione, jolted to her senses by his voice, pulled away. "Damn!" Draco swore in awe. Man she could kiss! Maybe he will have to get more of those...he thought, grinning. When Draco pulled away Hermione could see bright red patches on Draco's cheeks. "Kids, come on now!" called Narcissa, smiling as she the pair entered the car. Draco, instead of taking the front passenger seat, took the back with Hermione. She stole a glance over at him. He was so damned close! Then she noticed it. He was staring at her with outright, blatant, openness. She did a double take quickly. "What?" she asked softly. He just smiled at her.

30 minutes later

As Narcissa pulled into the long drive of their mansion, Hermione looked up at the building. It was so big it could rival Hogwarts! Her mouth fell open. Draco laughed softly as he reached over and gently closed her mouth with his finger. "It's so big! You LIVE here?" she whispered in awe. "Yeah." Draco said sullenly. Narcissa stopped outside the big oak double doors. Draco opened his door and quickly ran to open Hermione's. He held out his hand to her. Hermione blinked up at him. "Oh, Hermione, take my hand!" he said joyously, his eyes lighting up with glee. She smiled rather tentavely and reached up and grasped Draco's hand. He pulled her out of the car and into his warm, waiting arms. Hermione, temporarily at a loss for words or thoughts, remained there. It was only until he started to nuzzle her neck softly did she realize where she was, who she was with and what he was doing. "Draco....Stop!" she said sternly, pushing away from him. He gazed at her with a strange look in his flint flecked eyes. What was that look? Hurt? "That's right, you hate me..." he said as he turned and walked up the steps. The chilly air suddenly felt arctic as he left. She reached out to him, calling his name. "Draco!" He stopped and turned. "Yes?" he asked. "What is with you? Why are you acting like this?" she asked. "Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, then I'm not telling you." he responded cryptically. "Is this some scheme to get me alone and hex me?" she asked, withdrawing her hand away from him quickly. Draco closed the distance between them in a flash. "I would never!" he said angrily. "You have before, unless you forgot the time you elongated my teeth!" she said and he winced. He remembered that day all too well. It was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Man what a year that had been. "I was...naive in my...younger days Hermione. I've grown up." he said staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "Why didn't you object to me coming for dinner?" she asked acutely aware of how close he was to her again. He shrugged. "I wanted you." he started but unfortunately picked the wrong place to pause. Hermione blinked. "To come over!" he quickly finished as he realized what he just implied...not that it was wrong...he did want her. Merlin did he! "Why though?" I'm a mudblood. To you I'm slime, dirt!" she said contemptuously. "No," Draco drawled. "You're everything and more, Hermione!" he added softly. "What are you saying, Malfoy?" she asked. Draco flinched. She called him 'Malfoy' with the same inflection in her voice as she used to. What happen to her purring his name like earlier today? Drrrraco...He loved the way she said it. Drrrraaacoooo. It sent shivers up his spine every time she said his name like that. He took her hand in his and pulled her inside then shut the door. She didn't make a move to remove her hand from his this time, and by so, gave him courage to admit what his intentions were. "I'm saying..." he started but just then his mother came around the corner."Dinner is ready, kids" she said, leading them to a dining room large enough to hold a cotillion in. "Sit with me, Hermione." Draco whispered as he pulled a chair out for her. She smiled slightly at the kindness he was showing but still remained wary. While Narcissa's back was turned, Draco quickly swooped down on Hermione and pecked her on the cheek. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly, then blushed. He took the seat to her left, closer to his mother. While dinner was being served, Draco's hand slowly and deliberately traced a line down Hermione's arm to her hand, which he abruptly took in own. She turned to him. Could it be that he actually liked being around her? Nonsense! She told herself. He hates me! But still...there was something...genuine about his actions. As if reading her thoughts, Draco commented quietly, as to not let his mother hear. "You know what I tried to say earlier, I see it in your eyes." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Hermione's breath caught in her chest. It took her a full minute to regain enough to say "Draco..." in a whisper. He looked up at her and said "Yes?" eagerly. Another deep breath from Hermione. "Let me have my hand, I need it to eat! After all, that is why I'm here!" she said laughing sweetly and giving him a smile that made him want to take her into a room somewhere for a few hours..."Right." he muttered and let go.

After dinner

"Mum, I'm taking Hermione for a look around." Draco said as he pulled Hermione towards a door. "Alright Draco, but I'm leaving in a few minutes." she called after him. "Oh, when your mom leaves, I have to leave with her, she's my way home." said Hermione. "Merlin's Beard, Hermione! We have 50 rooms. Pick one and you can stay overnight." he said as if his comment was final. "Draco Malfoy! I will NOT stay overnight! I don't even have any clothes to change into!" she said sternly. Draco rounded on her and gently pushed her against the wall, pinning her wrists with his hands. He leaned forward to a stunned Hermione and whispered in her ear. "There are some things that don't require clothing..." Hermione caught herself in mid-stride of feverish thoughts about her and Draco and what things don't require clothing. "How very _boyish _of you, Draco." Hermione replied scathingly when she regained her voice. "Oh dearest, I'm no mere BOY, I can prove that." Draco said, looking directly at Hermione. With him so close to her, she could feel the familiar butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at him. He couldn't stand it any longer. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. His tongue sought hers and she was all too willing to give it over to him. Draco's hands found their way down to the curve of her hips and pulled her body against his, almost gasping in shock as he felt the growing need and desire they both shared. Draco's right hand reached behind Hermione and turned the doorknob of the door next to them. Hermione placed her hands against his chest, stopping him from directing her inside the empty room. "No, Draco." she said, looking away from him. Malfoy blinked, and then nodded. "You're absolutely right! It needs to be right and perfect..." he said breathlessly. Hermione looked up at him. "It?" she asked. He nodded again. "Is that why I'm here Draco Malfoy? For THAT?" she questioned, her temper rising. He smiled and shook his head, blonde locks falling gracefully over his steely eyes. "No, but think of it as a perk...well another one." he said indicating below with a slight glance. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked lower. His black slacks definitely had a large bulge that wasn't there before, not that she was looking before! "C-can you show me to a room?" she asked, dazed. "Yeah, I'll give you the one next to mine." Draco said with a smile, glad Hermione couldn't read his thoughts. If she could, she would be running the opposite direction. He had big plans and they all revolved around her...and that perfect little body of hers. Draco's cheeks flushed. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts for now. "They share a bathroom, if you want to take a shower." He said opening her room door. "A shower right now sounds great, but I don't have any clothes to change into. Do you have an extra bath robe I could borrow?" she asked. He nodded and went to his room. He returned with a black silk robe. "I'll be in my room." he said and departed.

10 minutes later

Draco heard the water shut off and Hermione's door open. It was about time too, he thought. He got up and walked to the bathroom door and opened it. "DRACO!" yelled Hermione, who was still only in a blood red towel. Draco stared wordlessly at her, and then uttered a small sigh. The clingy towel held closely to her body, showing Draco her every curve. He gulped as he felt a forceful stirring in his lower regions. "Oh Merlin's Beard, Hermione..." he whispered, taking a step closer to her. Draco's normally sleek, slicked back hair hung loose giving him a more natural look, and making him, if possible, more handsome. Hermione's eyes opened wide as he took the one last step that brought him closer to her. He reached out and took her in his arms. "Draco..." she whispered but he had cut her off with his mouth on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her light body up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently in the furs and blankets. He sat there transfixed by the young woman lying in front of him. He slowly reached for the towel, watching her reaction. Hermione laid there, breathing fast but allowing him access to her. He tugged the towel open and felt his heart give a leap of excitement. That wasn't the only thing that leaped excitedly at her exposed body. He swallowed a moan of delight and quickly shucked off his sweater. Then he leaned down and kissed Hermione tenderly. She responded in full, telling him this was it, this was the right time. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Draco ran one hand up her stomach to cup a breast gently and felt her nipple harden in his palm. He kept back a harsh sound and struggled to control the heat that was consuming him. He stopped kissing her and bent lower to suckle at her breast. She entwined her fingers in his hair, crying out softly and holding his head to her. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered a spell while pointing it at his legs. His slacks dissolved along with his boxers. They reappeared on the floor. Hermione felt a long, hard and very warm lump against her thigh and gasped. Draco softly trailed one finger down her cheek to her throat and further down to circle her areola. It sent shivers down her spine, causing her to arch her back against Draco. He pushed his hips down against hers and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt a flush of warmth between her legs as Draco settled between them. He gently kissed her then softly asked "Are you sure you want to?" she looked up at him. Her body was trembling, weather from the cold or being scared, Draco didn't know. He eased up off her a little. "If you don't want to then you don't have to..." he told her."Would it be so bad if I did want to?" she asked. He smiled that smile that first melted Hermione's heart. She reached up and pulled him down to her, pressing her own body up against his. "Ah. That's a yes then?" Draco asked, nudging her with his hips. Hermione smiled then blushed as she felt something hard poking her. Draco subtly shifted his hips; Hermione cried out as he slowly entered her. She whimpered slightly as he pushed farther into her. It was Hermione's first time, and boy did it hurt like hell! Draco's breath was coming in fast and his heart was racing. He slowly withdrew himself and plunged back in, making Hermione cry out again. Draco moaned inwardly. Right as Draco prepared to pull out again, Hermione pushed herself against him, sending Draco even farther in. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he brought himself fully inside her. She felt all her senses exploding and the tension winding tighter as Draco continued to move in and out. He couldn't believe how perfect she was, how well she matched him. Overcome by a burst of emotion, he suddenly bent lower and kissed again deeply. He pushed into her faster and harder, making her whimper again, she marveled at what Draco Malfoy, of all people, could make her feel. How he was so gentle and forceful at the same time. They matched strides, Draco pushing down, Hermione straining upwards. Draco felt his tension build then climax as the thrust into Hermione hard. She moaned softly as she felt a warmth spread through her body, slow at first, then quickly moving all through her body as Draco slowed, then stopped thrusting all together. He lay atop a limp and spent Hermione. He slowly rolled over, sighed and pulled her into his arms as she dozed.

One hour later

Hermione woke to a soft hand caressing her. She opened her eyes to find Draco watching her, a content look in his flint-flecked eyes. She smiled at him and snuggled closer. "Now that was what I call magic." Draco said quietly. Hermione looked up at him quickly. "No, it was much, much more then magic, Draco." she said running a hand down his hard muscled stomach. His eyes closed slowly and Hermione felt a warm pressure against her lower stomach. "Well, that was fast..." she said smiling. He pulled her on top of him, her legs automatically fitting themselves around his waist. "Again, Draco?" she asked and blinked. He smiled at her as he grabbed her hips and guided her into position. She groaned as she felt him slip into her. 'It doesn't hurt anymore, it feels...right!' Hermione vaguely thought. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Draco thrusting hard up into her. He held her gently as she rose and fell, savoring the slow impalement. She slowly began to rock backwards and forwards, making Draco cry out her name in ecstasy and reach for her. She let herself fall slowly forward into his waiting arms and kiss him passionately. All at once Draco couldn't hold it in any longer and so he completely let go. Hermione felt a warm burst of liquid deep inside of her and sighed contentedly. She laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and breathing. Both were fast. As Draco watched Hermione doze again, he wondered if what he was doing was right. He had forgotten his childish, naive ways. He grew up! He wondered also how others would see him now. Obviously Hermione liked him but what of Potty and Weasel King? 'No, stop it Draco!' he said, mentally chiding his childish name-calling. He liked Hermione a lot, oh Merlin did he. He just wasn't sure how Harry and Ron would take it. They were Hermione's best friends and to win her he must win then. Wait, win her? Or to get her in bed? He liked the idea of having Hermione share his bed exclusively. Every time he thought of the other boys who would like to have her, his eyes narrowed savagely. She was his! Wait, wait, wait! HIS? 'You don't even know if she likes you like that!' Draco thought. Why would she let you have her, totally and completely? Why would she accept the dinner invitation? Why would she agree to stay overnight? WHY, WHY, WHY? The only way to figure that out was to ask. "Hermione?" Draco whispered. "Hmmm?" responded Hermione drowsily. "Do...do you like being with me?" he asked cautiously. "Mmhmm." she answered. Draco's heart thumped wildly. "How m-much?" he asked, stroking her back softly. "Very much." she said opening her eyes. She realized where his questions were leading. "Draco..." she started but before she could get any further he asked yet another question."Well, do you like ME?" Hermione blinked, and then blushed. "I don't do what we just did with anyone that I just LIKE." she responded slowly and carefully. "I like the new you, the sweet and kind Draco, the one who makes me feel...incredible." She said. He smiled up at her, then reached up and kissed her. He moaned in delight as Hermione snaked her tongue in his mouth. Draco softly sucked on her offered tongue. She was so sweet....sweet almost like honey! He knew right then he couldn't stand it if she went with anyone else. He wanted her to himself, oh Merlin's Beard how he wanted her! Hermione pulled away from the kiss, staring deep into Draco's eyes. "What is this about, Draco? Was this a whim, or planned?" He took a deep breath. "Well, I didn't plan it, Hermione." he responded. "Then it's a whim, a fling" she asked, sounding a little hurt. "In a way, yes, but, also no." "What do you mean?" she asked. "It started out as a fling, but you're so...so beautiful, smart, kind and amazing!" he said, eyes wide. "And..." Hermione said. "And, I just thought how nice it would be if I had you." he finished quietly. "Looks like you had me twice..." she said glumly.'That's why I'm here, for Malfoy to get a piece of arse.' Hermione thought angrily. "No, Hermione, I don't have you." Draco said, running his hand up her side. "You mean...l-like Harry has C-Cho?" she stuttered. "Yeah..." he whispered to her."Malfoy, it's one thing to fool around but quite another to date!" Hermione said seriously. "Fool around, FOOL AROUND? I'm not fooling around with you, Granger. I care about you and what we did proved that!" he said sitting up. Hermione stared hard at Draco. "You CARE about me?" she asked. "YES!" he practically shouted. "Well, then, if you care about me, then we feel the same thing, you and I." she said, gazing down at him. "You like me like that?" Draco asked. "Yes...I do." Hermione responded, smiling. Draco reached up and kissed her firmly.

The rest of the week was Hermione's favorite days ever. When they weren't walking around the grounds, hand-in-hand talking, they were in Draco's huge library snuggled together warmly reading or in Draco's room, doing what they loved best...each other. After a week, Draco gave Hermione some bad news. He received an owl from his mother requesting for him to join her and Lucius. Tears filled her chocolate eyes as Draco told her this. They then spilled down her cheeks. He tenderly kissed them away. "One week isn't enough, Draco!" she exclaimed. "I know I know..." he said soothingly as he brought her closer to him."I will keep regular owls if you like." he whispered in Hermione's ear. She nodded. "When do you leave?" she asked in a hollow voice. "Tonight..." he said slowly. "For how long?" "A few weeks, until term starts again." he responded dully. "Oh Draco..." Hermione whispered, pain laced in every syllable. He tilted her head up much the same way he did when he first kissed her. "This isn't over, Hermione. I'm leaving for a few weeks, yes, but it doesn't mean we can't stay...how we are...officially." he said. Hermione stared up into his steely grey eyes. "Are you saying..." she stared but like so many other times Draco beat her to the punch."Hermione, go with me and only me. My girl." he said. "D-dating?" he choked out. Draco nodded. "But your father..." "Won't find out." he finished for her. "Alright Draco, me and you." he smiled and said "Us."

Over the next few days Hermione waited for the promised owls, but none came. Tear-laden and heartbroken, Hermione tried to forget about her and Draco...

End chapter

A/N: Stay tuned for others! Trust me, there are lots...It's a long story and on it's way to being a masterpiece! I hope you all like it.

Signed:

Aile Brown.


	2. Alls Fair In Love And The Internet Pt I ...

Lostgurl920: thanks for the info and review! well heres the next chapter!

Dis: BLA BLA BLA, who likes to read these anyways? well i only own the plot. the rest belongs to Miss Rowling.

Chapter Two

All's Fair In Love and the Internet! Part I

Rated PG

User Key:

iamsmart................................................................................................................Hermione Granger

triwizchamp.....................................................................................................................Harry Potter

chudleycannonsrule.........................................................................................................Ron Weasley

iamnotfred................................................................................................................George Weasley

iamnotgeorge................................................................................................................Fred Weasley

hotredhead....................................................................................................................Ginny Weasley

slytherinsexgod...............................................................................................................Draco Malfoy

iloveradishes................................................................................................................Luna Lovegood

bigstaff..............................................................................................................................Oliver Wood

slytherinprincesspansy.................................................................................................Pansy Parkinson

iamsmart logged in

**iamsmart:** Anyone here?

chudleycannonsrule logged in

**chudleycannonsrule:**Who are you?

**iamsmart:** Ron?

**chudleycannonsrule:** Hermione?

triwizchamp logged in

**triwizchamp:** Hi Ron, Hermione.

**iamsmart:** HARRY!

**chudleycannonsrule** HARRY! Hey mate!

**triwizchamp** Jeez, don't go nutters!

iloveradishes logged in

**chudleycannonsrule** who's that?

**iamsmart** Luna

**iloveradishes** Hi....don't mind me...

bigstaff logged in

**bigstaff** Harry, you in here?

**triwizchamp** Yea Oliver, what do you need?

**bigstaff** can you come over later? There's a new move in quidditch I want to show you.

**triwizchamp** Sure, I'll be over in an hour.

bigstaff logged out

**iamsmart** I wonder where he got that name?

slytherinsexgod logged in

**iamsmart** IM LEAVING!

**slytherinsexgod** Oh baby, no! Stay in here...

**chudleycannonsrule** BABY?

**triwizchamp** Baby? What is he talking about Hermione?

**iamsmart **get stuffed Draco!

**slytherinsexgod** Tut tut, such language. You didn't tell them did you?

**iamsmart** shut it, Malfoy or ill hex you!

**slytherinsexgod** over the internet? Now I thought you were smart!

**chudleycannonsrule** leave Malfoy, we don't want you here.

**triwizchamp** wait, tell us what, Hermione?

**iamsmart** ...

**triwizchamp** well?

**slytherinsexgod** like my name? i made it after what we did. it fits, dont you agree?

hotredhead logged in

**hotredhead** HI Ron!

**chudleycannonsrule** NOT NOW GINNY!

**hotredhead** mangy, lousy git....

hotredhead logged out

**triwizchamp** Hermione! Please tell me he's joking!

**chudleycannonsrule** she has better taste then you Malfoy!

**slytherinsexgod** I'm not joking, Hermione paid me a visit a month ago...a week long visit.

**iamsmart **I said SHUT IT!

**slytherinsexgod** don't act like you didn't like it, Granger. You kept coming back for more!

**iamsmart** YOU kept wanting more!

**triwizchamp** you guys...you two...did that together?

**slytherinsexgod** No, by ourselves....ha-ha, yes we did...

**chudleycannonsrule** HERMIONE! how could you?

**slytherinsexgod** Cuz she liked what i could give her. Something you, potty, and you weasel king couldn't give!

**iamsmart** you gave me more then just that!

**triwizchamp** ???

**chudleycannonsrule** HUH?

**slytherinsexgod** what are you talking about Hermione?

**iloveradishes** oooooooh I know!

**iamsmart** don't say Luna!

**slytherinsexgod** loony, uh, Luna, tell me!

**iloveradishes** no, I wont, I really think SHE should tell you.

**chudleycannonsrule** tell us, please, Hermione, so he will leave!

**triwizchamp** yea, tell us Hermione!

**slytherinsexgod**what, afraid to admit you liked being with me, Granger?

**iamsmart** no...

**slytherinsexgod** then what?

**iamsmart** IM PREGNANT DRACO!

**slytherinsexgod** SHIT!

slytherinsexgod logged out

**triwizchamp** Oh god Hermione!

**chudleycannonsrule** That's sick, really twisted. Hermione, you let Draco DO that to you?

**iamsmart** don't start Ron!!!

**chudleycannonsrule** ugh...I'm out

chudleycannonsrule logged out

**triwizchamp** do you know for certain?

**iamsmart **Yes, Harry. Oh what am I going to do?

**iloveradishes **Marry him!

**iamsmart** I BEG YOUR PARDON! I will NOT!

**triwizchamp** LUNA! No way...

iloveradishes logged out

**triwizchamp** are you going to keep it?

**iamsmart** ...yes.

hotredhead logged in

**hotredhead** HERMIONE! Please tell me Ron was joking!

**triwizchamp** he wasn't...

**hotredhead** but with Draco?

**iamsmart** yes, with Draco.

**slytherinsexgod** logged in

**slytherinsexgod **Hermione?

**iamsmart:** yes Draco?

**slytherinsexgod:** if this gets out, my father will kill you, literally...

**hotredhead:** DONT YOU DARE THREATEN HER!

**slytherinsexgod: **I wasn't. He will kill her if he hears about it.

**triwizchamp:** why do you care? to you she's nothing, Malfoy!

**slytherinsexgod:** that's where your wrong, potter

**hotredhead:** huh???

**slytherinsexgod:** Man your dense....

**triwizchamp:** out with it then, Malfoy!

**iamsmart:** please, don't Malfoy...Draco....

**hotredhead:** I'm lost...

**slytherinsexgod: **easy enough for you, Ginny. I'm gonna say it, Hermione.

**triwizchamp:** WHAT!?!?!

**slytherinsexgod:** Hermione, I love you

end chappie

A/N yes I know its sappy but hang in there....its gonna be good!

signed

Aile Brown


End file.
